


Resoluzione

by RinKamelot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Johnlock - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omegaverse, alfa john
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson recibió un mensaje de su mensaje de su mejor amigo para ir al 221B, jamás esperó que le tendiera una trampa para cancelar su boda. </p><p>AU omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resoluzione

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está dedicado para una chica que logró encontrarme en varias páginas de fics y de alguna manera logro encontrar incluso mi Tumblr, pidiendome hacer un omegaverse donde Sherlock fuera omega y John un alfa, realmente fue un poquito aterrador, me sentí por un momento dentro de la película misery.  
> Pero al final me llego una idea para hacer este fic y dije, ¿por qué no darle el gusto? Aparte que temía que apareciera en mi casa y me secuestrara (es broma, aunque si me asusto un poquito al inicio)  
> Así que espero les guste.  
> Si alguien desea traducirlo a otro idioma, por favor pida permiso antes y ponga los créditos correspondientes.  
> Beteado por TomLiKaulitz, portada hecha por la misma.  
> P.D. Soy un asco buscando nombres para mis fics ;^;

Autora: Rin Kamelot  
Disclaimer: Sherlcok de la BBC no me pertenece, si fuera así, john y sherlock hace mucho que estarían juntos  
Advertencia: relación hombre x hombre, Mpreg, lenguaje explícito, omegaverse.  


**Resoluzione**

Justo ahora me dirijo hacia el 221B después de discutir con Mary por el color de las invitaciones para la boda, pero seamos sinceros. ¿A quién le interesa el debate de cual color es mejor cuando los dos colores son prácticamente iguales? ¿Qué más daba si era el canario o el tostado? Y cuando le sugerí en broma a Mary un canario tostado, se molestó y empezó un pleito de si en verdad estaba interesado en casarme con ella o no. Algo que no ha dejado de preguntarme en las últimas semanas desde que nos comprometimos, y empezaba a fastidiarme.

El que ambos seamos alfas tampoco ayuda mucho, ninguno de los dos quiere ceder terreno en nuestros pleitos, lo que solo nos lleva a aumentar más nuestro enojo. Por eso fue una suerte que justo en ese momento Sherlock me mandara un mensaje con un escueto “Urgente, 221B. SH”. Eso me permitió excusarme de seguir escuchando los gritos de Mary y marcharme del lugar inmediatamente. Probablemente más tarde tendré que escucharla alegar mi falta de interés. Suspiré. Espero mi futuro padrino de bodas y mejor amigo tenga un caso interesante. En verdad lo necesito.

Cuando llegué al edificio y accese al rellano, un olor dulce invadió mis fosas nasales. Probablemente la buena de la señora Hudson esté haciendo galletas. Antes de irme le pediré algunas, huelen bastante bien. Sin perder tiempo comencé a subir los escalones que me separaban del piso de mi amigo. Conociéndolo probablemente ya estaba contándome el caso sin darse cuenta de que no he llegado aún, sonreí ante ese pensamiento. Sin importar cuanto tiempo llevemos juntos él sigue con esa manía de contarme cosas aunque yo no esté. Pero una vez llegado a la cima de las escaleras, en lugar de la típica puerta abierta me topé con una puerta cerrada. Extrañado busqué en mis bolsillos las llaves para abrir. Y cuando mis dedos finalmente las rozaron, sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando volví en sí, me extrañó encontrarme acostado sobre una superficie suave que podría apostar que era una cama, girando la cabeza me di cuenta que estaba ni más ni menos que en la habitación de Sherlock, y el susodicho estaba a mis pies observándome fijamente mientras estaba sentado sobre una silla portando su usual sábana blanca para cubrir su desnudes. Lo observé con molestia ya que sentía una dolorosa punción donde sospechaba Sherlock me había golpeado la cabeza. Ahora la pregunta del millón era, ¿por qué carajos lo había hecho?

Cuando intenté incorporarme para reñirle como Dios manda, me di cuenta que mis manos estaban atadas a la cabecera de la cama. Solté un gruñido molesto, espero mi amigo tenga una muy, muy buena explicación de esto. ¿Acaso este día podía ser peor? Primero una discusión por el estúpido color de las tarjetas de invitación y ahora Sherlock golpeándome para quien sabe qué propósito. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué la señora Hudson trate de envenenarme con sus galletas?

Fulmine con la mirada a Sherlock, pero él ni se inmuto, es más parecía estar ignorándome. Sospeché que si yo no iniciaba la conversación, él no lo haría.

—¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!  —pregunté algo indignado y molesto.

—Necesitaba dejarte incapacitado para inmovilizarte y sospechaba que no cooperarias —respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo el golpear a tu mejor amigo e inmovilizarlo.

—No me digas que esto es otro de tus experimentos, Sherlock. —gruñí por lo bajo— ¡No estoy de humor para esto!

Sherlock se incorporó de golpe y parecía ligeramente ofendido ante mi comentario. Pero su porte misterioso e intimidante de alfa, no surtía tanto efecto cuando solo estaba vistiendo una sábana blanca.

—¡No me dejaste otra opción!

Fruncí el ceño tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, algo me decía que había algo más detrás de ellas, no era solo uno de sus usuales berrinches, había algo importante detrás sus acciones, me lamí nerviosamente los labios antes de preguntarle.

—¿Sherlock a qué te refieres?

—¡Ibas a dejarme John! —Gritó a pleno pulmón y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas de un lado a otro de la habitación—. Ya no habría salidas juntos, ni casos, ni volvería a verte…, te quedarías con una monótona y aburrida vida con esa mujer.

Suspiré cansado, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde nuestra última discusión con relación a mi boda, que fue exactamente cuándo le notifique si deseaba ser mi padrino, que pensé que el tema había quedado zanjado, pero parece que no fue así…

—Sherlock me voy a casar y formar una familia quieras o no —le respondí con la voz más tranquila y suave que podía usar, como si estuviera tratando de convencer a un niño que va a tener una nueva madre. Inhale profundamente para poder proseguir con mis intentos de convencerlo de que mi boda se llevaría acabó sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, cuando me percaté que el aroma de las galletas se estaba volviendo demasiado intenso, tanto que sentía como mi cabeza se embotaba. Ese aroma dulce me tenía completamente a su merced, tanto que incluso sentía que comenzaba a salivar a causa de él. ¿En verdad ese aroma provenía de las galletas?

—Lo sé —dijo con voz rota Sherlock, distrayéndome de mi intento de ubicar de donde emergía en verdad ese aroma delicioso.

—Muy bien ya que has comprendido eso, ¡ahora suéltame! —musité mientras volvía a intentar soltar mis manos para dar más énfasis a mi petición.

—No —gruñó Sherlock mientras me dirigía una dura mirada.

—¡¡Sherlock!!

—¡Tú no saldrás de aquí hasta que no canceles esa estúpida boda! —musitó con su usual tono de voz autoritario mientras se plantaba lo más cerca que pudo a los pies de la cama. Su inmensa altura y su mirada llena de rabia lo hizo parecer completamente intimidante, frente a mi había un alfa completamente cabreado, esa imagen me afectó tanto, que tuve que tragar saliva y lamer nerviosamente mis labios antes de responderle.

 —¡Sherlock, no voy a cancelar la boda! Para esto de una buena vez —supliqué. En verdad no deseaba llegar a los golpes con él, y más si estaba en desventaja al estar atado. Sherlock frunció el ceño profundamente, en un gesto que solo usaba cuando veía a alguien siendo completamente estúpido.

—¿Crees que no sé por qué la elegiste? —gruño sumamente molesto.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir apanicado en mi pecho. Eso no era algo de lo que quería hablar, y mucho menos con él.

—Cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara sería capaz de deducirlo, ¡incluso Anderson puede hacerlo! Es completamente obvio que ella se parece a mí, ¡es por esa razón que la elegiste! —se auto respondió sin darme tiempo a decir nada—He analizado que es lo que te hace aún mantener tu relación con ella a pesar de que yo he regresado —prosiguió mientras me daba una extraña mirada— Tú no soportarías vivir una vida sin emociones o peligros, ya que eres adicto a ellos, por lo que una vida monótona con una mujer no es para ti, así que no buscas en realidad casarte—mi cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas tratando de encontrar como refutar a lo que Sherlock decía, pero no encontraba forma de hacerlo—, por lo que las únicas opciones que quedan son  que estés con ella por el sexo o porque deseas tener hijos. Así que… si lo único que quieres es sexo y una familia, ¡yo te la daré! ¡Así no podrás irte de mi lado!

—Sherlock no digas estupideces, por si lo olvidas ambos somos alf…

Mis palabras murieron en mi boca cuando Sherlock dejo caer su sabana, mostrando su lechosa piel al descubierto y una gran erección entre sus piernas, pero lo que me dejó sin palabras y atrajo toda mi atención, era el fluido que se estaba deslizando por sus muslos.

¡Oh, santo Dios!

¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡He vivido junto a este hombre por mucho tiempo como para no haberme dado cuenta de esto! Estruje mi cerebro buscando una solución lógica a la escena frente a mis ojos. ¡Por Dios santo! ¡Soy doctor! ¿¡Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta de que el gran Sherlock Holmes fuera un omega!?

En mi autodefensa lo único que puedo decir, es que jamás percibí la fragancia de un omega proviniendo de él, ni lo vi nunca sufrir un celo. Si no fuera por ese fluido traslucido que sigue bajando por sus muslos jamás podría creer esto. ¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibido por tanto tiempo?

—Mycroft se encargó de darme supresores que cambiaban mi olor desde mi primer celo —respondió Sherlock a mi pregunta no formulada, mientras se comenzaba a subir a horcajadas sobre mi cadera.

—¡Oh, mierda! —¡Dios, que estúpido había sido! Desde el momento que entre al departamento el aroma del celo de Sherlock me había dado la bienvenida, ahora entendía que era lo que planeaba hacer, y mi miembro lucía completamente a gusto con esa idea— ¿Por qué ahora? Tan repentino… —trague saliva ante la imagen de él montándome.

—No es repentino, tengo planeado hacerlo desde que te le propusiste a ella —su confesión me provocó un nudo en el estómago, a su extraña manera eso me sonaba a una especie de confesión romántica— pero he vivido durante tanto tiempo con supresores que mi cuerpo tardó en eliminarlos de mi sistema. Fue sumamente molesto tener que esperar, mientras veía como cada vez pasabas más tiempo con ella —era la primera vez que veía a Sherlock siendo tan humano y tan desnudo… y no me refiero a físicamente. A su manera Sherlock se estaba desnudando completamente ante mí, sin máscaras, ni actuaciones; frente a mi estaba el astuto, mimado, obstinado e infantil hombre que era Sherlock Holmes sin ningún tapujo.

Quería debatir más el tema, que nos sinceráramos por completo y hacer, no sé, este momento más emotivo o romántico…, pero carajos, el lubricante de Sherlock había empapado por completo la zona de mis pantalones en la que se había sentado y ahora ese fluido se estaba filtrando a mi ropa interior, y el que su aroma se volviera mucho más intenso a cada minuto que pasaba, no me ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera follarle, anudarle y llenar su vientre con mis cachorros.

—Parece que algo está muy interesado con la situación actual—musitó Sherlock mientras su mano derecha daba un apretón sobre mi entrepierna. Un gemido ronco brotó de mis labios en respuesta a su acción.

Sherlock sonrió burlonamente y se incorporó acercándose a mi cara. Dios, su aroma era exquisito, era dulce, con una extraña mezcla de químicos, su estúpidamente caro after shaver  y un almizcle sumamente varonil, era tan… Sherlock. Sin mediar palabra estampó sus labios contra los míos, fue un choque entre dientes y movimientos erráticos. Las palabras de Moriarty vinieron a mi mente con fuerza,  _el virgen_ …, un ronroneo complacido brotó de mis labios siendo amortiguado con los de Sherlock. Con facilidad retome el mando del beso y comencé a saborear el interior de su boca. Si mis manos estuvieran libres las llevaría a sus rizos negros y las enredaría entre ellos. Después de un largo período de tiempo tuvimos que separarnos para buscar oxígeno.

El rostro de Shelrock estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, mientras un tenue rubor cubría sus angulosas mejillas, la cercanía me permitía perderme en sus camaleónicos ojos, al igual que él hacía con los míos, estuvimos un corto lapso de tiempo viéndonos cuando volví a sentir sus manos sobre mi entrepierna.

El sonido de mi cinturón al ser abierto, para después ser reemplazado por el sonido de la cremallera de mi pantalón al ser bajado, hizo que mi sangre ardiera. Poco después sentí los dedos de Sherlock sujetando el borde de mi pantalón junto a mi ropa interior intentando bajarlo, con ayuda de mis piernas alcé mi cadera para permitirle hacerlo. Sherlock bajó mi ropa hasta mis pantorrillas y vi como descaradamente posaba su mirada por todo mi cuerpo. Un ronroneo complacido emergió de sus labios, mismo que fue a parar directamente a mi entrepierna. Tuve que morder mis labios para impedir el gimotear y suplicarle que me dejara tocarlo.

Pero nadie en su sano juicio podría resistirse ante la imagen de un Sherlock desnudo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y labios rojos a causa de nuestro anterior beso. Ahora él estaba volviendo a sentarse sobre mis caderas y sobre mi muy despierto miembro que solo pudo dar un ligero respingo antes de ser comprimido contra mi abdomen. La opresión era algo dolorosa, pero el cálido fluido que comenzaba a empapar directamente mi miembro, lo hizo todo más placentero. Tanto que sin darme cuenta había comenzado a ronronear complacido, solo me di cuenta de ese detalle cuando escuche a Sherlock reír por ello.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera protestar por lo rápido que estaba yendo todo, Sherlock se recostó un poco sobre mí y comenzó a mover sus caderas causando que su miembro se frotara con el mío en una deliciosa caricia. Ambos jadeamos ante ese íntimo toque. Cerré los ojos para poder sentir mejor la sensación de calidez que el cuerpo de Sherlock emanaba. Las embestidas de Sherlock comenzaron a volverse más erráticas y fuertes, mientras su gemidos subían de volumen opacando por completo los míos. Abrí los ojos justo en el momento en que Sherlock se corría sobre mi abdomen en largas descargas de cálido semen, su blanco cuerpo perlado ahora por el sudor, tenía un suave tono rosáceo, su cabeza estaba ligeramente hacia atrás con una pequeña inclinación dejando al descubierto la zona donde su glándula que segregaba sus hormonas se encontraba ubicada, misma que deseaba poder morder entre mis dientes y marcarla para siempre como mía. Que cualquier alfa que se acercara a Sherlock pudiera notar que él ya tenía dueño.

Sherlock abrió los ojos varios minutos después, mientras aún trataba de regular su respiración, extendió su mano hacia donde su semen descansaba sobre mi abdomen y sin más comenzó a frotarlo sobre mi cuerpo, como si deseara marcarme con él. Con un gruñido no pude soportar más esa imagen y con ayuda de mis piernas comencé a embestir mi miembro hinchado entre sus suaves muslos.

Pero Sherlock bajó la mano y me dio un fuerte apretón causando que lloriqueara. En un rápido movimiento se deslizó por mis piernas y dio una suave lamida a mi miembro. De no estar acostado, seguramente ese movimiento me habría tirado al suelo, por que dudo que pudiera mantener el equilibrio con esa lengua que parecía experta recorriendo toda mi dura carne. Porque esa sensación era demasiado intensa, tanto que sentía que toda mi sangre se dirigía a esa zona en particular ignorando todo lo demás.

Los dedos de Sherlock se unieron poco después a la fiesta que su lengua tenía con mi duro miembro, dando apretones fuertes en las partes más sensibles y moviéndose con una lentitud torturadora de arriba hacia abajo. Sherlock comenzó a enfocarse en mi glande poco tiempo después, besaba suavemente la esponjosa cabeza, para después dar lamidas cortas sobre la lisa piel del mismo, enfocándose en el orificio de la uretra, para al final posar sus labios sobre la corona del glande y succionar fuertemente. Ese procedimiento se repitió un sinfín de veces más hasta el punto que yo mismo comencé a embestir entre sus dedos y su boca. Estaba en la gloria…, misma que terminó cuando Sherlock volvió a darme un apretón fuerte.

—Por favor…— gimotee, ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel?

Mi suplica murió al verlo incorporarse y acomodarse sobre mis caderas, mi cerebro que hasta este momento había estado de paseo, decidió regresar de golpe al darme cuenta de lo que Sherlock pretendía hacer. No podía permitirle hacerlo de esa manera, si lo hacía, Sherlock se lastimaría.

—¡Espera, Sherlock! —Sin escucharme, se empalo el mismo con mi miembro, ocasionando que ambos jadeáramos con fuerza, podía sentir como lentamente su interior se abría a mí, centímetro a centímetro. Un gruñido de satisfacción brotó con fuerza de mi garganta, tan intenso que seguramente estaría ronco algunos días. Sherlock escondió el rostro en mi cuello, probablemente tratando de adaptarse a la brusca intromisión, que él mismo había hecho. Tuve que usar todo mi auto control para no comenzar a embestir ese maravilloso cuerpo, mismo que era demasiado caliente y estrecho.

A tientas bajé el rostro y comencé a frotar mi nariz contra la suya, ese era un gesto muy íntimo entre un alfa y un omega, ya que la nariz era la parte más importante para nosotros, era gracias a ella que percibíamos las feromonas y demás olores que nos indicaban si estábamos en peligro. Sherlock ronroneo complacido por mis caricias.

Lamí suavemente las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos y dejé besos sobre sus párpados. Poco después, Sherlock comenzó a frotar sus mejillas contra mí, en un gesto muy posesivo, ya que estaba mezclando su aroma contra el mío.

Supe por su gesto que Sherlock ya estaba acostumbrado a la intromisión, busqué sus labios con desesperación, le di un profundo beso y me moví en su interior. Sherlock jadeó con fuerza dentro del beso, y se aferró con sus manos a mi cuello.

Salí de su interior casi por completo, para después embestir con fuerza dentro de él, deseando poder encontrar su próstata, sentí como la punta de mi miembro rozó algo suave en su interior. Algo que hizo a Sherlock retorcerse sobre mí, para después arquear la espalda y dar un gutural gemido. Sonreí con satisfacción, no había encontrado su próstata, pero al parecer había encontrado el cuello de su útero. Sin miramientos comencé a embestir con fuerza ese lugar, cosa que era realmente difícil, considerando que tenía las manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama de Sherlock, y al mismo Sherlock recostado sobre mí. Estoy seguro que al finalizar todo esto, los músculos de mis piernas estarán acabados, pero eso no es importante ahora. Una retahíla de gemidos salían sin control de la boca de Sherlock, algunos amortiguados por mis besos, pero los más intensos se escapaban sin miramientos al provocar que él se arqueara y se separara de mis labios.

—N-No… —logro decir entre jadeos Sherlock. Me detuve inmediatamente.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —pregunté, deseando que su respuesta no fuera afirmativa.

—¡Trata de hacerlo y te disparo! —bufó molesto, para después pegarse por completo a mí y acercando su boca a mi oído jadeó suavemente— No te detengas Jawn—ronroneo y se introdujo el lóbulo de la misma dentro de su boca, succionándolo un poco, para después dar suaves mordidas.

¿Acaso este hombre podía ser más erótico? Esa pregunta que surgió en mi mente, fue respondida en el mismo instante en que Sherlock colocó sus manos en mis caderas y comenzó a cabalgarme.

A diferencia de mis embestidas, Sherlock de alguna manera lograba sacar mi miembro por completo  de su interior, para después embalarse con fuerza en el, dejándome experimentar de nuevo como el calor de su cuerpo se abría para darme cabida en su suave interior. Al igual que Sherlock antes, ahora era yo el que gemía sin control.

En una de las embestidas de Sherlock, mientras él comenzaba a introducirse de nueva cuenta mi miembro en su interior, tentativamente alcé las caderas lo más que pude, esa acción provocó que ambos gimiéramos, al encontramos a mitad de camino. Así que mientras el subía y bajaba sobre mí, yo rotaba mis caderas para conseguir frotar su próstata. Después de varios minutos, sentí que Sherlock estaba por llegar al clímax, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus músculos internos comenzaron a apretarse entorno a mi hinchado miembro en espasmos esporádicos. Mismos que me estaban comprimiendo parte de la sensible base de mi dura carne, justo donde mi nudo se formaría, sentía toda esa zona sumamente caliente y tensa, no duraría mucho más.

—Sherlock —gimotee, sintiendo como la saliva bajaba por mis labios.

—¿S-Si? —logró responder, entre gemidos sin dejar de cabalgarme. Tenía que hablar con él, dejarle en claro lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y si era algo que en verdad quería.

—Espera, Sherlock —Sherlock me miró con frustración, pero dejo de moverse—, estoy a punto de correrme, y no es necesario ser un genio para saber lo que pasará cuando lo haga —tragué saliva para continuar y serenarme un poco, cosa que no era fácil mientras sentía la suavidad del interior de Sherlock que me imploraba por continuar con sus espasmos suaves—, esto es algo importante, si lo hacemos no habrá marcha atrás. ¿En verdad quieres esto? Tú que afirmabas estar casado con tu trabajo, ¿en verdad deseas una familia conmigo? —en verdad deseaba que fuera así, no soportaría que todo esto fuera en verdad solo un intento de evitar que su único amigo se fuera de su lado, quería que Sherlock sintiera lo mismo que yo ahora sentía por él— No es necesario que hagas esto para que me quede contigo, ya te lo he dicho antes, jamás te dejaría…

Sherlock me interrumpió besándome y robándome el aliento. Después de un pequeño lapso donde me dejó ronroneando a su merced, Sherlock respondió.

—Lo quiero John, quiero llevar a tus cachorros, lucir tu marca en mi cuello, mostrarle al mundo entero que tú, John Watson, eres mío y solamente mío.

Una de las manos de Sherlock se soltó de mi cadera, y sin sutileza sujeto la tensa piel de la base de mi miembro y con su pulgar comenzó a frotarla. Un jadeo lastimero brotó de mi boca ante el cumulo de sensaciones. El poco auto control que aún mantenía, se fue al carajo con la combinación de esa acción y sus palabras. Y sin poder contenerme embestí con fuerza las caderas de Sherlock, logrando retomar sin problemas el ritmo que minutos atrás teníamos.

No me quedaba mucho tiempo, así que comencé a embestir con más fuerza, logrando poco a poco introducirme más en Sherlock, este se sujetó con fuerza a mis hombros y comenzó a encajar sus uñas en mi piel y a dar mordiscos por toda la piel a la que tenía alcance.

En una fuerte embestida logré introducirme por completo y sin miramientos de alguna manera torcí mi cuello para poder morder la glándula del cuello de Sherlock con fuerza, todo lo hice justo a tiempo, ya que pocos segundos después me comencé a correr con largas cargas de semen en su estrecha entrada, lo que provocó que el nudo comenzara a inflamarse en el interior de Sherlock, para evitar que mi semen se fugara de él. Jamás había anudado a nadie antes, por lo que no estaba preparado para la fuerte sensación que me estaba atacando, sentía como si cada nervio de mi cuerpo fuera sensible y como cientos de escalofríos nacían en la parte baja de mi espalda y me advertían de una nueva descarga.

Mi espalda se arqueaba cada que me corría dentro de Sherlock, no podía dejar de lloriquear por lo apabullante de la situación, fue hasta ese momento que abrí los ojos y pude ver los caleidoscópicos ojos de Sherlock, que ahora eran completamente negros, mirarme cómplices. Él también se sentía de la misma forma que yo, cada que me corría en su interior, él jadeaba gustoso. Dios, cuanto odiaba tener mis manos atadas, deseaba pasar mis manos por su espalada para darle caricias tranquilizadoras, o simplemente limpiar la sangre que había provocado mi mordida en su cuello.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que dejara de correrme en su interior, pero sin lugar a dudas mi nudo no desaparecería en un largo tiempo. Por lo que Sherlock se incorporó sobre mí tratando de buscar una posición más cómoda, y pude observar que su estómago estaba manchado con su propio semen, en algún momento Sherlock se había corrido, sin que yo me diera cuenta. Pero esa vista quedó eclipsada cuando pude notar algo más impactante que eso, y embobado observé más fijamente el vientre de Sherlock, él estaba tan lleno de mi semen que su estómago se había hinchado ligeramente, pero no había nada sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera rivalizar con lo hermoso que se veía así.

—¿Aún piensas casarte con Mary? —me preguntó Sherlock mientras que con su mano me daba suaves caricias en el pecho.

—No, ¿por qué casarme con alguien a quien en verdad no amo, si te tengo a ti?

Sherlock amplió su sonrisa, tanto que parecía que su cara se partiría en dos y sin miramientos empujó sus caderas hacia abajo, logrando que mi nudo entrara más en él, ocasionando un nuevo gemido de ambos.

—Eso es bueno, si decías que sí, pensaba tenerte atado todo mi celo.

No dudaba de sus palabras, conociéndolo era algo cien por ciento cierto. Así que solo negué con la cabeza divertido y me concentré en las caricias que Sherlock me daba. Pero segundos después sus manos dejaron mi piel, por lo que abrí los ojos para ver el motivo del por qué lo había hecho y descubrí que había llevado sus manos a su abultado abdomen.

—¿Crees que haya quedado preñado con todo lo que te corriste en mi interior? —dijo mientras se acariciaba suavemente el estómago.

—No lo sé, pero si no es así, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para solucionarlo —ronronee—aunque espero para ese entonces ya me hayas soltado las manos.

Una amplia sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Sherlock. Mientras asentía suavemente. Cuando mis manos se soltaran, castigaría severamente a este travieso detective consultor…

 


End file.
